deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Grand Admiral Harmon/Schutzstaffel (Nazi SS) vs the Konoe Shidan (Japanese Imperial Guard)
In the very first battle of Grand Admiral Harmon's: Deadliest Warriors Season 1 we are pitting two WWII Axis powers against each-other. We have the elite fanatical Schutzstaffel (better known as the Nazi SS) and the Konoe Shidan (better known as the Japanese Imperial Guard). Will the Japanese Imperial Guard be able to bring honor to the Emperor or will the SS bring the Arian Race one step closer to total global domination? Schutzstaffel You Einsatztruppen (task forces) are called upon to fulfill a repulsive duty. But you are soldiers who have to carry out every order unconditionally. You have a responsibility before God and Hitler for everything that is happening. I myself hate this bloody business and I have been moved to the depths of my soul. But I am obeying the highest law by doing my duty. Man must defend himself against bedbugs and rats-- against vermin. - Heinrich Himmler Organized first in 1923 by an infant Nazi Party, they started off as a small volunteer guard organization. It was disbanded after the failed 1923 Beer Hall Putsch only to be reorganized in 1925. By the outbreak of WWII, it was comprised of both combat and guard units. Operating in Europe mostly, they were to become the most fanatical of Hitler's supporters. These were among the last to be defeated by the Allies during the Invasion of Europe. Weapons: Short Range: Mauser C96: Range: 200 yards. Ammo Capacity: 20 rounds. Weapon type: Fully & Semi-automatic. Muzzle Velocity: 1,575 feet/s. Weight: 39.9 oz (when shoulder stock attached. Long Range: Karabiner 98k'.: Range: 550 yards. Ammo Capacity: 5 rounds. Muzzle Velocity: 2493 ft/s. Length: 43.7 in. Weight: 9 lbs. Explosive: Schrapnellmine(Bouncing Betty): Blast Radius: 50 yards. Shrapnel: 360 ball bearings. Weight: 9 lbs. Means of use: Buried or left on ground. Special: Flammenwerfer 41(Flamethrower): Range: 80 feet. Weight: 40 lbs. Burst length: 10 seconds. Konoe Shidan Created in 1867 out of former Samurai and retainers, the Japanese Imperial Guard was trained in military arts by first the French Republic and later the German Empire. By WWII, there were four regiments in service and they above all others were assigned the protection of the God-Emperor. Weapons: Short Range: Type 14 Nambu: Range: 54 yards. Ammo capacity: 7 rounds. Weapon type:Semi-automatic. Muzzle velocity: 950 feet/s. Weight: 1.4 lbs. Long Range: ' Type 99 rifle Arisaka': Range: 600 yards. Ammo capacity: 5 rounds. Muzzle Velocity: 2400 ft/s. Length: 44 inches. Weight: 8.4 pounds. Explosive: Kiska grenade: Blast Radiu: 16.4 yards. Shrapnel: Plastic casing with acid filling. Weight: .66 lbs. Means of Use: Thrown or as booby trap. Special: Type 100 Flamethrower: Range: 90 feet. Weight: 57 lbs. Burst Length: 12 seconds. X-Factors Morale: The JIG is assigned with protecting the Emperor himself and acting as an extension of a literal God's will, surrender is not an option. With the tradition of the Samurai, they believe that their unity is what defeat all other races of humans who they view as divided by political views and racial distinctions. The SS are the most fiercely fanatical in their devotion to the Nazi Party and Adolf Hitler. They are willing to commit ny and all acts for the Fatherland. Training: The JIG has been around for over half a century by WWII. Solely serving as infantry regiments with a single cavalry exception. They were trained in both French and German elite tactics of the 19th century and maintain this rigorous training. The SS is a multi-functional unit. There was SS in all branches of the military, therefore it had a wide variety of training. From parachuting to ocean combat. Experience: The Imperial Guards have multiple wars under their belts. They have served in the Pacific and mainland Asia. They have fought against the Russians, Chinese, British and Americans.The SS have fought in all parts of Europe, from France to Moscow. They have experience in North Africa. They have fought against the British, French, Americans and Russians. They also have urban combat experience. Pre-Battle Hans Gunter remembered the shot. The sound of the gun's explosive charge. The sound of flesh tear, bone breaking and blood splattering the wall with its contents. The sounds of the secretary crying as the last thing she would feel was the blade slitting her throat. He remembered the sense of release as the tension of everything leading up to that moment was gone, replaced with an odd sense of peace. That day had been June 22, 1944. After the Allies had been bloodily repulsed by the German defenders on their "D-Day", he had been assigned by Heinrich Himmler himself to assassinate WInston Churchill. This was his second high profile kill, the other being Marshall Zukhov, totally wrecking the Soviet defense of the Motherland. He understood that Stalin was still being held in a concentration camp in Austria, brainwashed into believing that the Nazi's were supposed to rule the world. The death of Churchill had resulted in the collapse of most of the resistance to Nazi Germany. By April 1945, only Ireland still held out against them, switching hatreds for the English to the Arians. Hans was a proud member of the Schutzstaffel and he was a loyal Party member. Only....he wasn't proud. He hated himself every time he killed or tortured an enemy of the State. Sometimes they weren't even enemies, simply innocents who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Many times he had thought of suicide to make the guilt stop, that guilt which racked his soul. Yet God did not allow for suicide. If he committed suicide, he would go to hell. That was what the Father of the Catholic congregation told him. What about the sins he had committed? God would sort it out. That was always the answer. God would sort it out. "Are you listening to me?" The guestion brought him back to the moment. He wasn't simply sitting in his barracks or at home with his lovely wife, the petite Ursula and their three children. No, he was someplace very dark. "Ja, Herr Himmler." he nodded his head. "You have an assignment for me?" "The Fuhrer is most impressed with your handling of Churchill," the head of the SS said. He had heard the term SS from an American in Italy when he had been deployed there. That young man he had choked with guillotine wire from a piano. "He only wishes that we were close enough to kill that svinehund Truman. But, mores the pity." "Thank you, Herr." Hans replied. Heinrich Himmler was a man with receding hairline. His eyes were small, but piercing. He had a small mustache in the fashion of the Fuhrer. He had a way of making one uncomfortable just by looking at them. The blood on his hands was verything any anything his SS had done. "In this folder," Himmler said, sliding over the creme colored folder, "is your next assignment. As you know, our war with the Americans has simmered down by much. Yet a few of them still hold on in Africa and at any time, if they feel the time is right, they will come back to our shores. We need time to replace our losses, retrain our men. We hold Europe it is true, but we need time to consolidate our gains. We haven't yet fully converted the Soviets to our cause and we dare not integrate them until we know they can be trusted. That all takes time." Hans opened the folder and looked at the picture in there. He had only seen the man in only one picture, but what he saw made his eyes grow wide. This could not be! He glanced up at Himmler, who was stairing at him. Always staring. "You want us to kill the Emperor of Japan?" he asked with much surprise. "Is he not our ally, Herr?" "The Japanese are our allies but where does it say on there that we want him dead?" Himmler asked with a raised eyebrow. "Could you imagine what would happen if we were to kill him? No. We need him alive, but we need his people to keep fighting even more. Those atomic bombs have shaken his government and we know from our spies in Tokyo that he plans to announce a surrender to the United States." "Then the bombs are real?" Hans asked, "I thought they were a rumor." "No," Himmler snarled, "They're real all right. But we need the 2.4 million yellow skinned Asians to keep fighting. Our estimates is that they could fight another full year or two and inflict half a million casualties on the enemy. That is why we need him alive. As long as he is alive, we can keep the Japanese doing what we want. Let the yellow man die! The Arian Race needs the time bought by their sacrifice. Hans looked down at the folder. Hirohito, the Emperor of all the Japanese. He was going to have to kidnap him. Why oh why hadn't he been a cobbler instead? Battle "I really don't like this plan, Captain," the young German said. "We aren't allowed grenades but we have to carry landmines, and we are forced to use these ridicolus bolt action rifles. Why not just go in with STG-44s or MP-40s?" "This isn't an American mobster movie where we shoot up the joint to kill everyone," Hans reminded him for perhaps the sixth time. Their hideout was actually a two blocks from the Imperial Palace. The speech was planned to be given tonight, and they had to move before then. He looked at the team he had selected. Adolf Weiss was an explosive expert, and he was in charge of using the landmines to create several breaches as distractions from where they really were going over the wall. How he was going to do that was anyone's guess. Young Hans Hell, called "Junior" by most of the group, hadn't even been in active combat. He specialized in nab and grab ops like this. Friedrich Manz was their only foriegner, growing up with a German family in Poland. Last but not least was Alfred Jones. He was a British-German, his family having immigrated to Cologne. He hadn't been a member of the party at the start of the war, but when he watched his city get hit again and again by Allied bombs, he had joined the SS and was a very deadly warrior of the Reich. He was their Flammenwerfer , as he carried the heavy flamethrower. "Yeah, Herr Junior!" Friedrich said, slapping the boy on the back. "We are proud members of ze Nazi Partee. We will capture ze Emperor and he shall worship us!" "Did we really have to bring the Pole along?" Alfred asked. Again for perhaps the tenth time since arriving in Tokyo two days ago. "Why?" Hans asked. They were currently loading up their weapons and he felt the weight of the Mauser as it nestled on his hip holster. He was the only one not going to be carrying a K98K this fight. That's what happened with rank, although how Alfred was planning on using both flame-thrower and his bolt-action rifle was anyone's guess. "I can't hardly understand what he says half the time," the Brit replied. "Look whose calling the kettle black," Hans snorted. "As you Brits would say. Now come along, kinder, we got an Emperor to catch." -------------- Hirohito walked among the palace gardens. The peach trees were dropping their blossoms one by one, falling in swirling motions to the ground. He stopped to watch one fall, watching it's graceful descent to the earth. Gardeners were at work, running wooden rakes and brooms over the ground and flower beds, maintaining the grounds that were the place that a God roamed. He didn't feel like a God though. Hirohito was well aware of his own mortality and failings, especially now. How was he to convince and entire generation of Japanese, with a proud and honorable tradition that they needed to end a war that was not going to be their victory but deaths? He knew they would all fight and die. Death in battle and for their Emperor was what any Japanese man, woman and child would gladly do, to give honor to their families and he that led them. He knew there was many who disapproved. He wouldn't be surprised if there was even attempts on the Prime Minister's life. Kantaro Suzuki was definitely in the camp of peace. Yet did not his obligations to preserve the Japanese culture take precedence over war? Honor and glory was fine to be sure, but who would tell their tale sif they all died by these terrible American weapons. They claimed to have more, and if there was even a 1 percent chance there was, he had to take it as an absolute certainty. "Fu-- me," he sighed. His guards did not react to his use of the American vulgarity. They were well trained and he felt safe in their hands. "Come, we return to the....." The sounds of explosions rent the Palace and he saw large columns of smoke and rubble fill the air. "Come!" an officer shouted, running up to him and grabbing him by the arm. All decorum and rank was set aside at this moment. "We must get you inside. We are under attack!" "But who is attacking us?" he asked. The two guards were slinging off their Arisaka's and as Hirohito was hustled back towards the Palace, he guards ran to either side, pressing him between them to steer him in the direction they needed him to go. ------------------------ Schutzstaffel: Konoe Shidan: Hans pushed himself over the low wall. Gunfire could already be heard as Japanese guards ran off to the diversionary breaches. There was only twenty guards total, and as they were busy, he was sure there would be few left to contend with. He heard the grunts as one by one his men dropped by his side. "Do you think that Adolf will be alright?" Junior asked, nervously holding his rifle. "I'd hate to think he died. I really like him." "No time for those thoughts," Hans replied. He heard the last grunt and saw Alfred catch himself by both hands. The weight of the flamethrower pack has almost tipped him over. "Okay, we go now! Cover to cover." They at once proceeded to run, Hans gripping the pistol reflexively and reassuringly. The feel of the grip in his hand was enough to remind him that he was going to be okay. If he got to the Emperor and captured him before the remaining Japs returned. They had less then ten minutes to grab him before the whole of the guard and the nearby garrison came rushing to the sound of battle. Bullets suddenly sprang past him and he saw two Japs behind tall bushes of flowers. Their rifles continued to bark as they fired again and again. The Nazis replied in kind, three bolt action rifles opening up. At once one of the Japs went down, holding his shoulder as he fell. The other Jap fired off a last round, and dropped behind the bush, reloading. "Alfred!" Hans shouted, "smoke that Jap fellow out!" "Yes!" Alfred replied, falling into his native English. He handed off his rifle to Mantz and stepped forward, flamethrower nozzle extended before him. The flame spread forward in a torrent, soaking the area in a long stretch. The bush caught easily and soon it was a roaring flame. The Jap ran back from it, screaming as he made for a statue. He didn't get very far, as a crack of a rifle was followed by a bullet catching him in the back and he fell in a bloody mess. "Push forward!" Hans shouted. "Don't wait! Push onwards." "Ja!" the men replied, reloading as they pushed forward. Alfred was ahead of the group, and he ran past the nearby burning bush. "Alfred!" Junior suddenly shouted, "Next to you! He's not....." Alfred didn't have time to react. An explosion ripped apart the bush near him, and Alfred went down. His leg was blown out from under him and he screamed. Hans watched in horror that as his screaming friend was thrashing about, blood spewing everywhere, a gust of flame erupted from behind a stone wall, lining the garden. Alfred was burning and his screams were made all the more horrible. "No!" Hans shouted and he ran forward. Again and again he fired single shots at the Jap flamethrower as the little man scurried away, using the low wall, trees and statues to make it to the Palace. Hans chased after him, dropping beside the bush as a pistol rang out, clipping the brhances of the flower bush that had remained standing. "We'll save you Alfred. You hang on!" Yet even as he spoke, the other man's life ended with a sigh. Anger filled his mind as he looked. There was the shattered remains of the Jap. His body was exploded where his hand would have been. He had used a grenade as a booby-trap, and Alfred had walked right into it. The pistol kept barking and grinding his teeth Hans flipped the switch to fully-automatic. No, he wasn't going to just blow out the next Japs brains. He was going to decorate the Palace with that man's blood! Junior and Mantz were right across from him, exchanging fire with the pistol wielder. "Do you see where he is?" Hans demanded. "Ja," Junior replied. "He's hiding behind a tree. Over there." Hans looked where the younger man was pointing. It was obvious this was an officer. This was his kill! "I'll flank him," Hans said, his anger evident with every word. "Keep him occupied!" Bark splintered around the other two men's heads as Hans ran bent over on his side of the flower bush. The sound of the puny Numba firing was enough to drive him onwards. Reaching the edge, he glanced to the next hiding spot. WHich just happened to be the tree that Jap was hiding behind. Well, he'd kill the Jap or die trying! He ran forward as fast as he could, coming so fast he covered the distance in five long lopping strides. The Jap was bent over, reloading, fumbling with the new ammo. He never even saw Hns as he loomed over him and fired every round he had into the other man's brains. They splattered outwards, covering the ground before him in red streaks. Feeling somewhat sated, he pressed against the same tree and reloaded, the blood of the Jap already getting cold. He heard someone sliding next to him and turning, he saw it was Adolf Weiss. The man was covered in blood and panting heavily. Hans gave him a hard look. "Sorry," he said, "I killed four of them on the way here. The rest are tripping over themselves looking for us. So how many we got between us and his holiness?" "Two," Hans replied and he glanced over to the others. They were running forward, firing as they went. He could see the explosion of dirt as the bullets hit near their feet as they ran. "I want you to climb through that window as quiet like as you can. Both are behind those doors over there." He pointed to where the flamethrower and Arisaka were unleashing their payloads. His other soldiers had taken refuge behind two pillars as they worked at reloading. "Right you are, Herr Captain," Adolf said with a tired smile. He hoisted his rifle and at a crouch ran to the window. Grabbing it by the lip, he pulled himself up and looked over. He began to pull himself in when Hans heard in very clear German, "Surprise motherfuc--r!" He watched in horror as the window exploded with flames rushing outwards. For several long seconds the flame roared past the window and he heard only a half second cry before Adolf went limp. "No!" Hans shouted in anger! "Now, while they flamethrower is recharging! Charge the building! Kill those two guards!" Roaring in fury, the other two Germans ran forward. The Jap with the Arisaka was reloading when Mantz entered the door. THere was no shot, but he could hear the two struggling inside, the clatter of woodstocks against each other. Hans was quick to follow Junior into the room. He heard the shot and he entered just in time to see the Jap go up in flame. He staggered around, screaming. Everything he touched went up in flame. The Jap began to stagger forward, flames licking his skin as he reached out with both hands. Junior wasn't so slow as to let him get too close. Another shot and the Jap fell to the ground. Mantz screamed in rage as he was pushed off the Jap. The K98K went flying across the room and even as the man went flying back, the Jap was pulling his own gun. Hans turned to him and lifted his own pistol. Even fully automatic, he barely was in time. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Hands turned to see the Emperor standing against the back wall. No weapon was in his hand but he stared at the men in obvious fear. Hans moved toward him, his pistol gripped hard in his hand. This man! This man had caused two of his men to die! He should die now, for his crimes! Hans lifted up the pistol, and pulled back the trigger. "No," he said. He let his arm drop. "I won't kill him. He's just a man and we have a job to finish." Hans bowed himself low, not sure what type of bowing one did to the Emperor of the Empire of Japan. Lifting his head up, he motioned Hirohito forward. "Come on, Your Majesty. We're leaving." Expert Opinions There was little doubt of the expert who would win this battle. Even with weapons they considered wouldn't be feasible for close quarter combat, the Schutzstaffel brought the far more superior guns. With better training and better military record, they simply outclassed the Konoe Shidan at every turn. Next Time on Deadliest Warriors He was the man who followed up the successes of William Wallace to bring freedom to his homeland for years. He fights against the man who is considered the greatest military mind of the Japanese Samurai. It's Robert the Bruce vs Minamoto No Yoshitsune. Voting starts on August 29th! Notes -Some of the Japanese weapons ranges are actually based on averages of weapons of the time, since there isn't too readily available information on blast radius' and weapon ranges of Japanese weapons of that time. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Battles